What Would I Give
by Futurenovelist123
Summary: What if Eric woke up before Ariel could get away? What will his reaction be when he discovers who his savior really is? One Shot? Maybe, depends on feedback.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel my heart pounding, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I wasn't supposed to be here. Daddy would flip his ship if he found out, but I couldn't help it. I loved everything related to humans, especially the surface. The sky was a pale, bright blue, so different from the ocean but somehow the same. Both were an endless vast of blue, mirroring each other, I couldn't help but love it. Today the sun was beating down hard, threatening to burn my pale skin. Living underwater means that you don't get much exposure to light. I was sitting on one of the rocks near the shore, played out on the hard surface enjoying my few moments of peace and quiet. I relished the quiet, helping me think through what I had just done.

The waves were softly crashing against the wet sand, the seagulls calling out to their friends. I thought of Scuttle and the snarfblat he tried to tell me and Flounder about not too long ago. I smiled at the thought of us getting chased by that shark. I sighed as the events of that night came into my thoughts. The fight with my father, my grotto. The image of the ship creeped up into my thoughts. The memory played through, the ship was passing by throwing exploding lights in the sky.

I swam up to the side and watched the most handsome man I had ever seen, dance across the deck. His shaggy black hair was combed over to the side, bringing out his deep blue eyes. I sighed at the sight, he was muscular and energetic by the looks of it. His laugh was so free and happy that it was infectious, I couldn't help but smile as well. Dressed in normal clothing; a loose white shirt, blue slacks, red waistband, and black boots, he looked so refined and dignified.

He was playing this small silver tube, a light high pitched noise leaving the end creating a lovely sound. He was prancing about the deck of the ship with a big hairy animal. They seemed to be having a blast until the winds picked up.

The ship went down soon after, the hurricane tore it apart and my love sank to the bottom of the sea. I swam as quick as I could trying to find him and eventually yanked him back up to the surface and threw him on the sand.

Now I was here, on the rock/sand watching this mystery Prince as he slept.

I stroked his cheek softly and sang him a song of how much I wanted to be with him.

What would I give to live where you are,

What would I saw to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you...smiling at me?

Where would we walk...

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me,

Then I could be

Part of your world.

His eyes fluttered open, I started into the deepest blue of them all. Their color reminded me of a clam sea. The blue was light and beautiful. The sleepiness came from the fact that I could get lost in them forever. They were never ending and I loved them. His dog came barking and I panicked, I dove back into the water and hid behind a rock. The puppy barked happily to have found his friend but sniffed the air catching a familiar scent. He stared straight at me and barked again. By this time Eric, was his name, was shackily standing up with the help of an old man.

I watched them from behind my rock, Eric looked out at the ocean and locked eyes with me behind the rock. He gasped and stuttered "Hello? Miss? Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. You saved my life, I am forever in debt to you. Please come and talk...Grimsby, thank you. Can you leave us alone for a bit, take Max. I will be with you shortly."

I slowly crawled up the rock until only the top half of my body showed, my other half was neatly hidden by the large brown boulder. I shyly smiled and grabbed my hair hoping to fix it a bit. The old man nodded and took the dog down the beach. Eric walked over to my rock. It wasn't that far out to sea but enough where he had to partially swim there.

He made it and pulled himself alongside me. I tried to hide my tail as best as I could but I could tell that he got a glimpse of my emerald scales. He gasped once again and said "You're a...a...mermaid?" He gasped openly. I lowered my head in embarassment, I eyes the water debating on how fast I could be and jump. He chuckled softly and tucked two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up.

"I never said it was a bad thing. I'm sorry but it's not everyday that I meet an underwater beauty." He said.

I blushed and smiled. He stared into my blue eyes and I his, we stayed like that for a bit until he started to lean in. I could tell already that I loved this boy with all my heart and I was going to be with him if I could help it. He leaned in closely and closed the gap between our lips.

I had never kissed anyone before, but kissing Eric felt warm and right. He was soft and gentle, taking into consideration who he was with. I broke the kiss apart and grinned. I was blushing terribly and giggled. He chuckled as well. "What is your name?"

I looked up at him still smiling like an idiot, "Ariel."

"Well Ariel, I'd like to thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you I would have died. Thank you." He said softly kissing my cheek. I nodded and mumbled "No need."

I looked back out to the sea with a worried expression. I was so sushi when I got home. Daddy was going to feed me to the sharks.

Eric noticed "Ariel? What's wrong?"

I looked down at the rock under me. "My father is going to kill me when I get home. I'm breaking all the rules by being here. I can't make any contact with humans, it's forbidden. Hell, I can't even come up to the surface without causing a tidal wave. I'm sorry Eric, but I have to go."

I squeezed his hand tightly and made my way back into the water. He stared at me as I went, he had a calculating look on his face. "Come back tomorrow. I need to spend more time with you. We can talk, I can teach you about humans. I need to see you again, promise me."

I nodded and smiled. Before I knew it I was in his arms once again. I clutched him tightly, not wanting to let him go. But I had to, I relaxed mug grip on him and swam away to the depths of the big blue vast that was my home.


	2. Chapter 2

ERIC POV.

Ariel. Her name was Ariel. My every thought revolved around her and only her. My little mermaid was beautiful. That hair, the vibrant red that fell around her ivory skin like an open flame. Her big blue eyes that matched the color of the sea. Even her tail was a glistening emerald green. I only knew her for a matter of minutes but I could feel my heart swelling with love for her at just a thought.

The way her big eyes widened even more, if possible, as I kissed her brought a smile to my face. She was so utterly shocked but got over it and kissed me back. When she had to leave I made her promise me to come back and now I could only hope that she would return.

The very thought of her returning made me chuckle lightly to myself. I distracted myself so much on my walk back to the castle that I almost tripped up the stairs. Grim and Max were standing at the doors waiting. I smiled at Grimm saying "Hey what can I do?"

He looked up to the sky and said "What am I going to do with you Eric? You nearly drown last night and you show up with a...mermaid. Now no doubt you have fallen in love with her. I can see it in that love sick look of yours."

He sighed heavily and helped me into the castle ignoring my laughter. I would see her again soon enough...and I couldn't help but love the thought.

ARIEL POV

Hurry! Hurry up! I thought to myself as I swam as fast as I could to Atlantica. Father surely knew I was gone by now and I had absolutely no idea what to tell him. My mind and body faced as I pushed myself farther through the water. Flounder and Sebastian caught up to me not long after.

"Ariel! Please slow down. We have to talk." Flounder pleaded with me.

I couldn't slow down, I doubt I ever could. I kissed a human...and I loved it. I loved him. I knew the moment he saved Max from the exploding ship. I had to see him again, I had to be near him. Being away was agony, but I couldn't go back without getting caught. My thoughts raced around in circles trying to find a way to see my Eric again.

With me distracted I ran smack into Daddy. I sucked in a breath as he studied me warily.

"Ariel? What are you doing up so early? What happened to your tail?" He asked suddenly worried.

I looked down confused and saw the long red gash going from the side down. It looked...burned? Then it clicked...the falling debris from the ship, they were on fire. Being in a constant state of adrenaline and shock masked the pain to a minimal but now that it all wore off I could feel the full force and trust me it hurt.

I gasped and sat on the ocean floor trying not to cry. My tail was blackened on the edges of the gash and blood red in the center.

"Ariel?! What happened? Who did this to you?" My father exclaimed. He seemed honestly worried and angry as he scooped me up into his arms. I hadn't been carried like this since I was a little girl, but I had to admit it was rather comforting. I shook my head and tried to brush it off.

"No one did this to me daddy. I was taking a swim near the geysers and one of them exploded before I could get out of there. I didn't notice until you mentioned it, I guess I was so shocked I didn't feel it."

He stared at me suspiciously and I knew he didn't buy it. He would find out sooner or later, but I decided later. He didn't say anything but "Ariel you have to learn to be a bit more careful."

I nodded and he carried me to my room. My sister's were whispering amongst themselves and their eyes widened at the sight of daddy carrying me in. Katrina, my oldest sister swam up and took me from my father.

"What happened?" She nearly yelled. Attina had always stood in as a mother figure for me after our own died when we were young.

I shrugged and played it off just like with dad. I told them my cover story and they stared at me knowingly. They could see through my facade as easily as my father did. I smiled slightly hoping it would reassure them but it didn't.

"Okay...Thank you father for finding her and bringing her back. We will help her." Attina said. He nodded and replied something about a healer and left the room.

My sister's dragged me to my bed and started to pester me.

Adella swam quickly to the vanity in search of a burn cream and bandages. Attina cleaned the wound with some sea sponge and an ointment that stung like a jellyfish. I grasped the sides of my shell bed and took deep breaths. They applied the burn cream and wrapped my tail in seaweed bandages.

Once clean and wrapped my sisters busted like an open clamm with questions.

"What really happened?"

"Did someone do this"

"Where were you last night?"

"Why did you sneak out?"

I took a deep breath and shushed them. I had to tell them...I had to tell someone.

"I...met someone last night. He was dying and I saved him. I just got the burn in the process." I explained vaguely. I didn't know how they would react to the human part.

They stared uncomprehensively, obviously needing more details.

"I ran into Daddy on my way back...from the surface."

Their eyes widened dramatically. Adella was the first to speak "Ariel...you don't mean? You didn't do what we think you did? Ariel you didn't save a human? Tell me it's not true. Daddy is going to cause a hurricane if he finds out."

I looked down at my hands and tail, I couldn't meet their disapproving eyes.

"I love him." I whispered. "And he loves me back."

In unison my sisters let go the breath they were holding. I saw the bubbles as they chased each other up through the water. They looked at each other then back at their baby sister, one nod was all it took for them to agree on helping their love sick sibling.

"Okay Ariel, we can see you love him. We will help you be with him don't worry it can be our secret."

I smiled lovingly at my sister's and embraced them. My family was going to help me find my love.


	3. Chapter 3

HELOLLO TO ALL MY LOVLEY READERS! I am spo sorry about not losting in forever. I truly am, my life has been super busy with spotrts, dance, and threatre. Along with school and life, but seriously I am super sorry.i will try to post more often hut no promiseds. So here is the much awaited chapter. Hopefully its better thsn the last one.

ARIEL POV

Leaving Atlantica the next morning wasn't as easy as I thought. My sister's woke me up early and we left at sunrise. My father was said to be very busy this morning with the trade in a very expensive coral in a neighboring kingdom. He wouldn't notice me gone for a few hours as long as I came back before sunrise.

My sister's pushed me through the gates and waved me goodbye. Alana was the last one to leave, she winked at me and swam away.

I took a deep breath and swam as fast as I possibly could in the direction of my beloved. The morning sun cast an angelic glow through the surface of the water. I smiled as I neared our meeting place. I pulled myself up on the rust colored rock and winced at the pain in my tail. The burn was still bad, but looking better than yesterday. I rubbed my bandages soothingly and looked out at the vast space of the beach. I saw a small figure running from the castle, slowly getting bigger as he got closer. I could make out his ebony black hair, contrasting with his white sailor shirt.

I smiled at the sight and waited.

ERIC POV

I couldn't sleep all night thinking about Ariel. My little mermaid as beautiful as the sea itself. Her flaming hair, her bright blue eyes, her sparkling smile invaded my every thought and I loved it. I couldn't wait to see her again. What would we talk about? What would she want to see? Learn? I didn't know.

The sun rose, finally and I quickly snuck out of the castle. Our meeting place wasn't far at all but out of the way so people couldn't see us. I ran as fast as I could, feeling light and airy. I saw the rusty colored rock in the distance and smiled. As I got closer I saw a flash of red and green. My Ariel was here, she was actually here. Thinking her name made me feel giddy and happy. I waded out to the rock and took her hand as she helped me up. I pulled her in for another kiss. I felt as if , I hadn't seen her in ages instead of just a few hours. She smiled and giggled against my lips. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and gently pulled. I laughed at the sensation.

What I wouldn't give for my little mermaid.

"I promised you information, do you still want to know?" I murmured against her lips. She smiled and pulled away, her excitement dawning. She nodded and moved to be perched up on the rock so that she was sitting but her back was supported. She winced and I automatically was scanning her body for injuries. She had a seaweed wrap on her tail.

"Ariel what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked panicky.

She took a deep breath through the pain and nodded. "Its fine. Just a small burn, I'll be alright."

"What happened, my love. You can tell me." I asked.

She looked around to the sea and ran her fingers through her flaming hair, moving it out of the way of her face, and sighed.

"Last night during the storm, your ship was ...hmm what do you call it? On... what's the word?" She asked struggling.

"Fire?" I asked.

"Yes! Fire. Your ship was on fire. Pieces fell off while it was sinking and one of them came down and burned my tail. I didn't feel it at first but when I got home my sisters noticed it and wrapped it up." She concluded her tale and looked at me nonchalantly, as if my ship burning her didn't matter.

"Ariel. This is not okay. I am so sorry. What do you need? To make the pain go away?" I asked.

She shook her head and stroked my cheek, little shiver went through my body at her touch. "Nothing Eric, I'm fine. And yes you promised me information. So any place to start?"

I sighed and took her hand "How about the beginning?"

ARIEL POV

He told me about everything. We laid there on our rock for hours. I lost track of everything bit him and his stories. The carrige rides with animals called horses, the running through the castle halls, stairs, the foods. I tried to soak as much up as i could. I wasnt used to having so many mundane things being told at me all at once that werent named something like dinglehopper.

I laughed at the jokes he told me about the chicken crossing the road, mostly because i had to get him to explain to me what a chicken was. After many hours of non stop talking the sun began to set. I laid my head against his chest as we watched the sunset together. I felt his chest rise and fall with every breath he took and i sighed contentedly. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and kissed my head.

Everything was perfect.

"Eric?" I murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. I cant express how much this meant to me, today. Thank you." I sighed.

He turned me around in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tightened his arms around my waist and crushed me to him. We stayed like that until there was a low rumbling sound. The low tidal waves were rising and lapping loudly. I flipped around and came eye to eye with the man i feared but loved the most.

"Daddy?!" I nearly choked.

He was as angry as i had ever seen him. His big broad bare chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. He was seething. Holding his large glowing tridenthe began to yell.

"Ariel?! What do you think you are doing with this savage, human. How dare you break every law in Atlantica? For a human? Betraying your family? The merpeople?!" Thunder rolled as he spoke.

I shook my head and cleared my tears. "No daddy! You dont understand. They arent like that. Eric isnt like that. They aren't all the same."

"Of course they are all the same! And you are a traitor, betrayer to your entire kingdom? You disgrace me Ariel. You are no longer my daughter and i will drain the seven seas to prove it. You will leave this human or i shall take matters into my own hands and dispose of him myself. Come with me."

I shook my head furiously. "I cant just leave him daddy. I love him."

I flipped towards Eric who was watching shocked and angry at the situation. He held me close and kissed my forehead. "Sir? King Triton? I know it isnt my place, but i am in love with your daughter and couldnt leave her if i tried. I need her to live and taking her away would be killing me anyway. Turn her human and you will never see her again. We can live our lives in peace. It goes both ways. Or if you really love your daughter let her chose the way she would like to live her life."

Daddy shook hus gead and bellowed. "You have no right to be speaking right now, human. You will nkt tell me how to treat my daughter."

I felt my fathrrs arms yank me from Erics and I screamed and failed and cried but no avail. I was going to Atlantica to face the consequences for following my heart and falling in live with a human.

Eric ran to kiss me one last time but my father bkew him back with a blast of his trident and pulled me below the surface

The last image I saw of my beloved Eric was laying unconscious on the sandy bank where I has seen him wake up yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY GUYS FOR THE FAKE CHAPTER AND ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. IT HONESTLY KILLS ME TO SEE THEM SO BAD. IVE BEEN TRYING TO FIX THEM UP BUT MY COMPUTER ISNT DOWN WITH THAT. THE ONLY REASON THEY'RE THERE IS BECAUSE I WAS UPDATING THROUGH MY TABLET AND THE STUPIS AUTO CORRECT WOULD EITHER SCREW UP MY WORDS OR NOT FIX THEM. I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THAT BAD UNTILL I RE READ THE STORY RIGHT NOW. I DON'T REALLY NOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME HELP. SOME IDEAS TO PUT ME BACK ON TRACK WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING.


End file.
